


The One When Cas and Jo Kiss

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends AU, Jo is Phoebe, M/M, and Benny is Rachel's friend from college that she made out with that one time, in which Cas is Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm starting to work on a FRIENDS au and this is the first part of it I've written that I don't actually hate. I might just do this and do scenes I love or episodes as a whole, I haven't figured it out yet.</p><p>Cross posted from tumblr, <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/47071178631/cas-buddy-i-dont-know-what-youre-talking">here.</a></p></blockquote>





	The One When Cas and Jo Kiss

“Cas, buddy, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Benny’s avoiding Cas’ insistent gaze and his friend Jo’s amused smirk by staring at the water in his glass. 

“It was after that frat party that you made me go to and we were dressed as hockey players and we were really drunk!” Cas’ voice has progressively gotten higher as the conversation went on because Benny just wasn’t helping right now, “We were both wearing chest plates and helmets and they kept knocking together!”

Benny shrugs and at least tries to look apologetic, “I’m sorry man, I don’t know what to tell you. That didn’t happen.” Cas opens his mouth to say something again and Jo puts her hand on his arm, “Really, Cas, it’s okay, you don’t have to make this up just to prove anything to me.”

“But I’m not making it up!” He groans and rubs a hand over his face, “That was like the one crazy thing I did in college, are you really telling me you don’t remember it?” Benny just shrugs again and his expression turns from hesitant to nervous, “…If that’s what you need to tell yourself, then yeah, I don’t remember it.”

Castiel groans again and lets his head fall onto the table in front of him while Jo and Benny talk start talking about some TV show he’s doing the set decorations for. 

* * *

When they’re outside and Benny’s waiting for a cab he turns to Cas and smiles a little nervously, “Well, Cas, you’ve gotten… weird. Thanks for dinner, I guess. It was nice to meet you Jo.”

Cas just decides to go for it and remind Benny once and for all that it did happen, it totally happened, and he kisses him right there outside the restaurant. It’s not exactly chaste, there’s some tongue, but he pulls back quickly and looks at Benny expectantly, “ _ **NOW**_  do you remember?”

“ _Oh my God…_ ” Benny looks a little awed as he steps closer to Cas again and tries to set his hand on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. “Of course I remember Cas, I think about it all the time. Sometimes I can still hear the hockey gear banging together when I make love to my wife.” 

He moves in for another kiss and Cas pushes him away apologetically, “No, no. Sorry, no, I just - I just needed to prove to Jo that it happened. I’ve got a boyfriend. I’m really sorry.” Benny nods as a cab pulls up and he smiles at Cas hopefully, “One more kiss for the road?” Castiel just shakes his head and pushes the other man into the cab, “Bye Benny.”

After the cab is gone Cas turns around and is met with Jo’s mouth on his, her hands holding him in place for a minute before pulling back.

“What the fuck was that?”

Jo shrugs, “I was just curious what all the hubbub was about.”

Despite himself, Cas crosses his arms and asks, “And…?”

“Eh,” she shrugs again. Castiel scoffs, frowning “Eh? Just ‘eh’? I wasn’t even ready!” He steps forward and pulls Jo in for another kiss, actually participating in this one and pulls back after a minute before giving her an expectant look.

“Better,” Jo assures him after a moment. “But Charlie’s a better kisser.” She turns and starts walking away with a shrug, leaving Cas still standing in front of the valet stand with a dumbstruck look on his face for a minute until he takes off running after Jo, “ _YOU GUYS KISSED???_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to work on a FRIENDS au and this is the first part of it I've written that I don't actually hate. I might just do this and do scenes I love or episodes as a whole, I haven't figured it out yet.
> 
> Cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/47071178631/cas-buddy-i-dont-know-what-youre-talking)


End file.
